


Capture It, Remember It

by chesca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, HQSwiftWeek2020, M/M, Song: Fearless (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesca/pseuds/chesca
Summary: Hinata had this quality of being able to pull everyone along his pace. It was selfish, who was he to demand everything from a person? It disgusted Tsukishima to his very core and yet why, why did he allow himself to be pulled along like everyone else?Figuratively and literally.--Inspired by Fearless by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	Capture It, Remember It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for HaikyuuxTaylor Swift Week! Feel free to listen to Fearless by Taylor Swift while reading! ENJOY!!

**_There's somethin' bout the way_ **

**_The street looks when it's just rained_ **

Hinata had this quality of being able to pull everyone along his pace. It was selfish, who was he to demand everything from a person? It disgusted Tsukishima to his very core and yet why, why did he allow himself to be pulled along like everyone else?

Figuratively and literally. 

"Tsuki, use your freakishly long legs to walk faster!" Hinata says as he drags Tsukishima along the sidewalk.

“Why can’t you just go yourself?” Tsukishima asks, forcing irritation at his tone. Why was he forcing, you ask? Because deep down inside of himself, he’s really glad of the fact that Daichi had sent them to buy food for the team.

“I would have but Daichi-san told us so I don’t really have a choice.” Hinata grumbles and looks back at Tsukishima with an irritated expression. “Can’t you walk faster?!”

**_There's a glow off the pavement_ **

**_Walk me to the car_ **

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Fine,” He yanks his arm out of Hinata’s hand and starts to keep pace with him. “Happy?”

Hinata eyes him for a while and nods. “Very!” And there he starts to run. “Last one at the store treats the other to meat buns!” He yells from very far ahead of Tsukishima.

**_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_ **

**_In the middle of the parking lot_ **

He smirks, getting into a running stance. “You’re going to los-” He stops himself from shouting those words. 

Here he is again, getting pulled along by Hinata. He sighs and shoves both of his hands in his pocket. “Meat buns was it?”

_ This stupid crush.  _

**_We're drivin' down the road_ **

**_I wonder if you know_ **

**_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_ **

The next time they’re both alone with each other, Hinata looks at him suspiciously all the time.

“Spit it out shrimp.” Tsukishima says as he scans through the snacks of Coach Ukai’s shop.

“You didn’t have to come along.” Hinata points out with narrowed eyes. “Are you here to get revenge for last time?”

“I bought you those, didn’t I?” He tips his head to gesture towards the meat buns clutched to his chest. “And I already told you I had to buy something too.”

“You could’ve just told me? Like everyone else did?”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. Why did he have to be so observant this time?

“Weren’t you supposed to be stupid?” Tsukishima asks, realizing too late that he had asked it out loud.

“I am not stupid!” Hinata glares at him, turning to face the shelves of snacks instead of the tall middle blocker. “And here I thought you were finally warming up to me.”

**_But you're just so cool_ **

**_Run your hands through your hair_ **

_ Warmed up is an understatement,  _ Tsukishima thinks. “Are meat buns all you want?” He notices Hinata’s gaze flick towards the refreshments. “Yeah I’m good!”

“If you say so.” Tsukishima says, making his way to the beverages. “What did you say was your favorite drink?”

Hinata widens his eyes. “You don’t need to Tsuki! I’m fine!”

“It’s not for you shrimp.” Tsukishima looks at him, unimpressed. Well, at least he hopes so. “Yamaguchi wanted to try a new drink but he didn’t tell me what kind. Might as well just go for your recommendation right?”

Hinata slowly nods and points to one of the drinks. “See?” Tsukishima grabs the drink and waves it in front of Hinata’s face. “That wasn’t so hard.”

Hinata pouts and pushes it away. “Let’s just pay for this so we can go back.”

**_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_ **

_ Cute _

**_And I don't know how it gets better than this_ **

**_You take my hand and drag me head first_ **

As soon as they both paid for their items, Hinata flops down on one of the benches placed outside. “Wow, you’re tired just from shopping?”

Hinata rolls his eyes and digs out two meat buns from the bag. “Let’s eat something first Tsuki.” He offers one of them to Tsukishima who raises an eyebrow.

“Wow I’m so thankful for this gracious act of generosity.” He sarcastically says as he accepts the meat bun.

“No problem Tsuki!” Hinata chirps and starts eating.

Tsukishima sighs, taking a bite of his own meat bun. “I thought you’d be dragging me to go back to practice already.”

**_Fearless_ **

“It’s rare for us to spend time like this.” Hinata says, unusually low for his bubbly personality. “I’d like to cherish it.”

Tsukishima almost chokes when he hears that, but he doesn’t so he snorts instead. “Ah so the shrimp likes spending time with me?”

“Of course I do!” Hinata says, looking almost offended. “You’re my friend Tsukishima!”

**_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_ **

**_In a storm in my best dress_ **

_ Friends. _

“Says who?” Tsukishima reaches for the drink he had bought and takes a light sip from it.

“Hey that’s Yamaguchi’s!” 

“I forgot he doesn’t like this flavor.” He puts the cap back on and tosses it to Hinata who catches it with ease. “I don’t either, so you can have it.”

“R-really?!” Hinata looks at him an unnecessary twinkle in his eyes like he had just given him a new house or maybe a new volleyball. 

“My consciousness said that he didn’t want you to choke considering the abnormal amount of meat buns you could eat.”

“It’s not abnormal! This is perfectly normal!” Hinata digs out another meat bun and shoves it to Tsukishima’s chest. “You just eat too little!”

Tsukishima pushes it back to him. “You need it for your height.”

Hinata’s about to say something in retort but just glares at him for a moment before facing forward again and chomping down on his third meatbun. “Thanks Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima clenches his fist, preventing himself from saying anything further. He glances at Hinata and automatically his fist relaxes. Seeing Hinata smile like that, kicking his feet as he happily eats away the meat buns he had bought for him, almost makes Tsukishima smile in content.

_ If it’s like this, friends is fine. _

**_Fearless_ **

Over the next few weeks, somehow Tsukishima and Hinata would always be found with each other. Of course Tsukishima noticed the weird looks the team had been sending them, especially Yamaguchi’s. It wasn’t just weird, it was knowing too. That’s why a confrontation from him should have been expected already.

“What’s with you and Hinata?” Yamaguchi asks, disrupting the comfortable silence they had while walking on their way home. 

“What?”

“I heard from Kageyama that you actually stay for extra practice and,” Yamaguchi faces him. “You leave the same time they do.”

“I didn’t have anything better to do.” Tsukishima says with a shrug.

“Uh huh.” Yamaguchi deadpans. “You could have just gone home.”

“You were practicing with Shimada-san.”

“And what does that have to do with anything?”

Tsukishima stops walking and sighs. “I’m sure you know already.”

Yamaguchi grins. “Whatever do you mean?” He then presses the underside of his right fist to his left open palm. “Oh! Is it the fact that you have a crush on Hinata?”

Tsukishima glares at him. “Shut up Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi just laughs and smiles at him again. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

The both of them start walking again but after a while Yamaguchi asks something again. “Aren’t you going to confess?”

“Why would I?”

Yamaguchi looks at him like he had grown two heads. He stares at him for a while before blinking once and scoffing in disbelief. “Oh my god, you seriously don’t know.”

“Know about what?” Tsukishima asks, irritated. Should he know something about Hinata? Did everyone know about this except him?

Yamaguchi looks down, as if contemplating on whether or not he should tell. “Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima prompts him to answer.

“Everybody likes Hinata.”

“No shit.”

“And not all of them are in a platonic way.”

“I know that.”

Yamaguchi’s bewildered by Tsukishima’s simple response. “Then why aren’t you confessing?”

**_In this moment now capture it remember it_ **

“I’m perfectly content with how things are now.”

Yamaguchi snorts. “You’re just saying that.”

Tsukishima glares at him. “I’m not.”

“Things won’t always stay how they are though.”

And they don’t.

The very next day Hinata avoids him like the plague. The two of them didn’t even talk when Tsukishima stayed for extra practice.

_ What the fuck happened? _

This continued on for a week.

**_And I don't know how it gets better than this_ **

Did he do something wrong? Was it because he went home with Yamaguchi that day instead of Hinata like usual? No, Hinata’s not like that. He even sent them off with a smile.

“Told you so.” Yamaguchi states as he finishes taking a drink from his bottle.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” 

“Hinata if you keep missing my tosses I’ll fucking talk to him myself!” He hears Kageyama yell.

“Language Bakayama!” Hinata yells back with a glare. “And shut up! I told you I can handle this!”

Kageyama shoots back a glare of his own. “You’re letting it affect volleyball! You haven’t even done anything yet-”

“Shut up Kageyama!”

Yamaguchi bumps his shoulder with Tsukishima’s. “I think you should talk to him.”

“How can I? Everytime I try to he fucking runs away.” He internally curses Hinata’s speed.

Yamaguchi laughs. “Then run after him.”

**_You take my hand and drag me head first_ **

Tsukishima snorts. “You think I haven’t--” He stops mid sentence due to the horror of realization dawning on him.  _ Oh my god, he hasn’t tried that yet. _

“Oh my god you haven’t tried that yet!” Yamaguchi laughs louder.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” He groans and buries his head in his hands.  _ Why haven’t I tried that yet? _

“I didn’t actually think that you--” Yamaguchi continues laughing, unable to even complete a proper sentence.

**_Fearless_ **

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima repeats, looking up with a glare. “I’m doing it later.”

Still laughing, Yamaguchi nods. “Better make sure not to let him outrun you.”

“He won’t.”

**_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_ **

Oh, but he does.

The moment practice ends, Tsukishima expects another two hours to prepare himself mentally and maybe even stretch a little.

But Hinata just had to rush out of the gym as if it burned him.

“Fucking dammit Hinata.” Tsukishima growls and chases after Hinata.

Maybe fate decided to take pity on Tsukishima for once because Hinata slows down for a moment to catch his breath. 

“Hinata,” He breathes out. “What the hell?” 

Hinata looks at him in surprise. “T-tsukishima? What are you doing here?”

Tsukishima glares at him. “Why did you run away?”

Hinata averts his gaze. “I just had something to do, ‘is all.”

“Bullshit.”

“Language Tsuki!” Hinata reprimands. “And it’s the truth!”

**_In a storm in my best dress_ **

The both of them hear thunder and they should really take this as a cue to leave before it starts raining.

“Ah, we should go.” Hinata says.

“Not until you say what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing! Really! So we should just go.” 

**_Fearless_ **

“Stop lying Hinata.” 

“We’re going to get sick.”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. “Idiots don’t get sick so easily.”

Another rumble of thunder roars through their surroundings and it makes Hinata flinch in surprise.

“See? Did you hear that? We have to leave Tsuki.”

“Not until you answer me.”

**_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_ **

**_my hands shake_ **

“Tsuki it’s starting to rain!” 

“Hinata answer me.”

“Let’s go somewhere else first, to Coach Ukai’s! Let’s just go it’s raining--”

“Hinata listen to me.” Tsukishima’s voice was low enough that you shouldn’t be able to hear it with the heavy downpour of rain but it was Hinata. Of course he’d hear it. He’d hear that ever so slight change of tone at the end of Tsukishima's sentence. He’d hear that quiet desperate plea that Tsukishima wanted to hide behind his sarcastic remarks and insults.

But it was Hinata. He shouldn’t have to hide from him. Well, at least this time. Yeah, maybe just this one time. No more hiding. 

Tsukishima grabs Hinata’s wrist and looks him straight in the eyes. He hopes that it holds the same kind of intensity Hinata has whenever he looks at Tsukishima. And maybe it does because it stops Hinata’s attempts of finding any form of cover from the rain. 

**_I'm not usually this way but_ **

“Hinata,” He starts with more determination. “I- Do you hate me?”

"What?" Hinata looks at him, shocked. "How could I ever hate you?" 

"You've been avoiding me." Tsukishima says, lips in a tight line. 

Hinata shifts his head to the right avoiding Tsukishima’s gaze. "Ah that, that was nothing. We're getting wet, we really should--”

“Hinata, answer me.”

Hinata looks down. “This is stupid.”

“Hinata, why?”

"It's none of your business okay!” Hinata shouts. “This is why I avoided you! You never cared about me before! You're suddenly always around me, it's like you're there whenever I need someone! That's not fair Tsuki! It's making me think that I actually have a chance--” Hinata clamps his mouth shut as if he had just let something slip.

“Chance?” Tsukishima repeats. “Chance at what?”

“Nevermind that.” Hinata yanks his wrist out of Tsukishima’s hold. “Let’s go this is stupid.” He turns around and starts to walk away.

**_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_ **

In reality though, Tsukishima has an inkling of what it can be or maybe it’s just his pining ass hoping that his suspicion is correct. His hands are shaking, whether it’s from the cold of the rain or from his nervousness, he doesn’t know. He grabs Hinata by his arm, effectively turning around a wide eyed Hinata. “I don't hate you.” Tsukishima says, soft and loud at the same time. 

“What?” 

"But honestly I think I should." 

"What?" Hinata hisses, narrowing his eyes. 

"You're so damn selfish." Tsukishima chuckles. "You don't know when to stop, you fucking pull me along whenever and wherever you want." 

"I don't--" 

"Maybe it's your idiocy rubbing off on me, but I don't really mind." Tsukishima says with a smile. "I don't hate you Hinata, but do you…hate me?" 

"I don't!" Hinata says. Ah, there it is. There's the determination in his eyes that he'd missed seeing all week. "I- I was just scared."

Tsukishima widens his eyes at this, Hinata? Scared? "I wasn't used to you being around me that much you know? You always insult me and complain about me and tease me about my height--" 

"I think I get the point." 

"But I'm not there yet!" Hinata pouts. "The point was about me liking you despite you always being mean to me and stuff."

"Ah so you like me?" 

“Yeah I do,” Hinata stops for a moment and narrows his eyes. “wait where’s the ‘too’?”

**_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless._ **

Tsukishima chuckles. "Oh my bad, I forgot.” He dips in to give Hinata a kiss. “So you like me too?”

"Yeah I do." Hinata repeats, a small smile forming on his lips. "So we’re boyfriends now?" 

Tsukishima raises a brow at him but he smiles anyway. "I haven’t even asked you out yet?" 

"Wow Tsukishima is asking something from me? I thought hell would freeze over first." 

"You're ruining the moment." 

"Oops my bad." Hinata grins and wraps his arms around Tsukishima's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. 

**_And I don't know how it gets better than this_ **

It's a mess really and his neck was kind of strained too. But he couldn't care less, he stopped caring about everything around them. His focus was only on this orange head middle blocker who was finding it hard to stay on his toes. 

They both pull away, their smiles mirroring each other. "We’re going to get sick." Hinata says, but doesn’t make an effort to move.

Tsukishima frowns. "You have a knack for ruining moments." 

Hinata laughs and hugs Tsukishima. "Am I wrong though?” 

**_You take my hand and drag me head first_ **

Tsukishima hums, resting his chin on the top of Hinata's head. "I want to try something." 

"Oh? What is it--" Hinata's eyes go wide when Tsukishima spins them around. "What are we doing?" 

"Dancing." Tsukishima answers as if it was the most simple thing in the world. 

**_Fearless_ **

"What? But why?" Hinata asks with a laugh. It's not that he has anything against this, it's just so un-Tsukishima like. 

"We're done with kissing under the rain, let's cross off dancing under it too." 

"Oh my god, I’m dating a sap." Hinata bemoans but dances with him anyway. 

**_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_ **

"You're not a great dancer." Tsukishima says as he twirls Hinata who almost trips on his own feet. 

"This is the first time I've danced with a partner." When Hinata returns to his original position, he looks up to Tsukishima with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll practice for you." 

"With me, you mean." 

Hinata laughs yet again and Tsukishima likes it. He likes the fact that he's the one making Hinata laugh so effortlessly. "Yeah, yeah. But I didn't think that you'd be the one to initiate these kinds of things." 

**_In a storm in my best dress_ **

They both take a step backwards and forward once again. "Especially reckless things like this one." 

"Well," Tsukishima spins them around again. "That's your fault." 

"How is it my fault?!" 

"'Cause you pulled me along.”

**_Fearless_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the fic! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
